cry me a river
by the pharoah
Summary: RoxasSora: Roxas, a boy with no social tact, just can't stop getting it wrong. But when his crush since forever finally takes notice in him, he can't help but get it right. :Smut:


Author's Note: I just couldn't stay away from the Kingdom Hearts fandom for long, so here I am, back with a RoxasSora one-shot, that i've been inspired to write by looking through the RoxasSora part of the KH section. It's purely romance, with some humor sprinkled through out. This may include smut xD couldn't help myself but i'm not sure if it'll be anything too explicit. If there is smut it will include seme!Sora and uke!Roxas yaay. Though Roxas is Ooc :( Haha anyways please review :D

--

There was something so wonderful about cracking open a new book, holding the white, thick papers under the pulsing skin of his thumbs, and gazing upon the small print and diving into new worlds. It didn't matter what world, what time period, what era he was brought to by his mind's eye, no, it didn't matter, as long as he was away from reality.

"Move." Sounded a disgruntled male, followed by a hard shove to his thin shoulders, and a smirk of peachy lips in his direction. Roxas grunted at the contact and glared at the smug silver-haired teen, his cherubic blue eyes, middle pin-pricked with a dot of onyx, matching the black that curved around and framed his eyes,  
eyelashes. Covering the blue and black of his eyes, small glasses with a solid black frame. His mother would always tell him to get contacts, as the glasses covered up his "pretty" eyes, but he wasn't about to get rid of his glasses he'd had all his life really. Besides, contacts bugged like a bitch.

"Asshole." The boy muttered, pink lips forming a scowl at the snobby boy. His head shook, sandy blond hair spiked into an odd style, swirling upwards. He rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt. He adjusted his glasses, tilted slightly from the rough contact, and gathered his books that lay at the desk beside him.  
Oak, wooden and sturdy were the desks that filled, by the thirtys, the classrooms of the private school, The School of Twilight Town's Accademically Gifted. Either you were adapted to studying and gifted in school, meaning a 3.5 or 4.0 average or, you were an incredibly rich snob.

Exhibt A, Riku, the boy with the moon eyes and the spund silver hair who had just seconds previous, bumped into him like he had not even existed. Well, apart from the words, "Move" signalling that yes, he did in fact, see Roxas. Honestly, wasn't his wildly styled hair enough evidence of his prescence? And it's not like Riku had never once talked to Roxas. Nope, in fact, Riku had been hassling him for the answer to an advanced calculus test they had been taking. Honestly, just because the school looked very nicely on transcripts and what not to the colleges, didn't mean parents had to put their nearly mentally retarded children in it. Well maybe not exactly retarded, but to Roxas, if you got less than a 2.0 and had to have help and didn't study and well, the popular jocks, then you were mentally retarded.

Well, actually, Roxas held his books to his chest, his banged up sneakers sluggishly dragging across the blue carpet. There was one boy though, that defied the normal stereotype. Sora, both a popular, handsome (no, gorgeous) jock and smart. He had good grades, As and Bs, was sweet and nice to him and was ... as much as Roxas hated to admit to such stupid juvenile feelings, especially for a boy like Sora, beautiful. He was loved by every girl in school, straight as his many number two pencils, and never said anything more to Roxas other than, "Do you have a pencil?". Roxas couldn't even manage a sentance but instead, his cheeks would alight with fire and his trembling finges would reach into his backpack, and pull out one of his many sharpened pencils. He would hand the thin wood and lead utensil to Sora and their fingers would momentarily brush. Roxas wouldn't be able to breathe.

Feelings were getting in the way and it frustrated Roxas, he thought as he walked through the halls, the number of people rapidly falling, as the bell had already rung ten mintues prior and Roxas was running a bit behind. His feet scuffled quickly againsts the floor of the halls as he clutched his many books to his chest, his backpack heavy against his spine. He hated the thoughts, he hated the distraction, and he hated the fact that it was a boy way out of his league that captured his heart.

Roxas never chose to be gay, never wanted to be gay. Hell, his eyes had, a few years prior, had previously been for girls and girls only. But maybe it was the fact that every single girl he had ever been attracted to had rejected him, because of his acne, his glasses, and his less than popular status. He wasn't good enough for them, they were all too pretty or snobby or too popular. And Roxas would never be good enough. It all changed maybe, when he bumped into a boy (Axel was his name maybe) and he had pushed him against the wall and practically molested him, hands and mouths and tongues and since then, its been boys and nothing more. No more girls, only the sharp edges boys had to bring.

He wasn't exactly happy about is attraction to Sora. It simply brought troubles and distraction and senior year was Roxas' time to shine, not drool over pretty boys like Sora.

Roxas sighed heavily, lowering his head as he walked down the sidewalk towards his home. He didn't really focus on the walk, instead focusing on Sora's pretty blue eyes, and he worked on that square in his head, god, why couldn't he remember the name. It was the one where it had traits, and for Sora, he placed Bs.  
Big B, little B, and he worked out all the possible alleles for Sora's beautiful blue eyes.

Finally he was home, his pants tight, his head hurting, and his cheeks heated. God, did he need a shower, nice, long, and cold.

His homework was finished finally. Civics, advanced calculus, chemistry. It was late into the night, around twelve, and his eyes were red and veiny, his eyelids heavy and his black glasses tilted as he struggled to keep awake. Roxas yawned loudly, running his hands, covered in lead, over his face. His pajamas were on, his hair tousled and messy after air-drying, and god, did he need sleep. Another night of this and he wouldn't be able to wake up the next morning, at least not at 7. Roxas never missed school though, his attendance was perfect, along with his grades, and nothing was about to change that.

Especially not a skinny brunette boy that happened to have class with Roxas tomorrow. He groaned, collapsing back onto his soft comforter, shedding himself of his glasses and setting them on the mahogany desk beside him. With one last sleepy yawn, he adjusted himself under his blankets, wrapping them tightly around his body, and falling into a deep sleep.

His body was tired, his mind hazy, his eyes bloodshot. He continusely yawned, his tired hands holding his books for dear life, hoping they wouldn't splay all over the floor in his tired state. His alarm clock had sounded in his ear loud and rudely, jolting him from precious sleep that he had barely managed to grasp. He woke up with a nauseous feeling, heavy lids, and veiny, red eyes. He threw on his glasses, clothes, and quickly brushed his teeth, barely managed to style his hair before he ran out the door, near late to school. Roxas had never once gotten a tardy and to assure this, his legs ran quickly to school, barely making it into his room before the bell rang.

He collapsed into his desk, adjusting his glasses and flipping open his folder, taking his pencils out of his backpack and beginning to scribble down the notes on the board. His limbs were trembling as he struggled to keep his eyes open, his fingers barely grasping the wooden part of the pencil. He was tired, sleepy, and--

"Hey your Roxas right?"

Roxas looked up through his glasses, the blue eyes behind the frames widening exceptionally at the speaker. He had blue eyes, framed with charcoal lashes, shiny,  
slick brunette spikes, and exoticly tanned skin and his name was Sora.

"W-What?" He muttered, no longer sleepy, his fingers tightly grasping the pencil. He could guess that his heart rate had increased 10.2 pounds per second. Maybe more.

"I asked if your Roxas. Roxas Strife." He smiled, teeth white, pretty pink lips spread wide. His eyes looked up through lowered lashes, his fingers drumming calmly and rhythmitcally on the back of his chair. He leaned forward in his chair, as he was one seat up, the next row over, and watched Roxas casually, waiting for a response.

"I am." He murmured, cheeks steamy and body trembling. Why would Sora Lockheart be talking to him, asking him what his name was? How did Sora even know his name in the first place, how did he know his last? He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing them back on his face. He wondered if this was real and Sora was still watching him with a smile, his head nodding, his hair bobbing. "Why?" Roxas asked cautiously, wondering suspicously if mayabe this was some sort of prank.

He could see it now. "Talk to that nerdy kid Roxas then embarass him infront of the class." Roxas didn't think Sora could do such a thing, would ever do such a thing,  
and he just hoped his calcuations, like usual, were right. Sora leaned closer, as if some sort of secret was about to be shared, and his brows knitted, his face wrinkled up cutely in worry.

"I used to have an A in this class, now I have a B-. I really need a tutor before it gets an worse and my parents find out. And your like, the smartest kid here." Sora complimented, a smile spreading onto his face. Wow, Sora actually thought he was the smartest kid? Him, when this was a school for the Academically Gifted,  
and there were hundreds of other smarter kids here. Wow, he couldn't believe it. And the disbelief was sketched all over his face, his mouth agape, blue eyes wide behind his frames. More han 50 percent chance this was a trick, but despite statistics, despite percents, he followed his heart.

"Sure, i'll tutor you."

He was shaky and trembling and his palms were sweaty all through out his last class, Chemistry. The mintues felt like hours, the hands of the clock mechanicallyy ticked and ticked, farther and farther down, but it still was never fast enough. It was too slow, way too slow, and he tried to pass time, by sorting out in his head,  
what could possibly make a person feel time slows, when their adrenaline pulsed. He finished his theories, glanced at the clock, and barely five minutes had passed.

He wanted to explode, just wanted this hour to be over with. Not only had Sora, his unknowing crush of this year, had talked to him, but he had asked if he would be his tutor. It was almost too good to be true and Roxas had high doubts that maybe it wasn't true, maybe it was just a trick, that Sora's low friends like Tidus and Riku had put him to. Roxas wouldn't put it past them two, but for Sora to do something like that seemed unlikely. But god did Roxas just want to know already,  
just wanted to end this fear of the unknown, this fear of rejection, hurt, betrayel, and over all, stupidity, for not predicting what would happen.

Roxas nearly jumped out of his chair, and his skin, when the loud bell sounded and unlike most days, where he stayed behind to copy that last bit of notes on the board, he jumped from his seat, quickly collected his things, and ran out the door, his heart pounding in his chest, his body shaky, his stomach flipping. His hammering chest was, of course, due to the fact that wow, Sora knew his name, Sora talked to him, Sora actually asked Roxas for help and not any other gifted boys in the school. His shaky palms were due to the fact that wow, he was actually going to tutor Sora and who knew how it would go. Good, bad, now that was something Roxas couldn't predict. His naseous stomach, due to the fact that this could all be a trick. Sora could be lying, and instead of that really pretty exotic boy of his dreams, it'd be an empty locker or even worse, Riku and his gang, waiting with fists clenched. There, in the back of Roxas' head, lay that frightening possibility. But even more frigtening, Sora and Roxas' study time going horribly wrong.

As Roxas' rounded the corner, the line of lockers where his stood coming into his line of framed vision, his knees shook and his heart stopped because there stood Sora, smiling as he paitiently waited for Roxas' arrival. He saw him, his pretty cherubic (in Roxas' opinion) face brightning and his arm waved side to side,  
hand and fingers splayed in a wave. Roxas nearly dropped his books. He did, however, manage a dorky smile back and a tiny wave of his hand. His worry subsided momentarily, his eyes looking from side to side to see if there were any signs of Sora's friends, but nope, it seemed to be just Sora, and almost all his fears were replaced with anxiousness.

"Didn't know if you'd show up." Sora joked, placing his hand on Roxas' shoulder, nearly giving the socially awkward boy a heart attack, though he did well to cover it up, and led him towards the front doors. In his other hand, he spun his key ring around his finger, obviously he drove.

"Heh, 'course I would." Roxas grinned nervously, shyness getting the better of him as he stared down at his books, reading the title over and over again, 'Adv. Calcalus. Adv. Calcalus.'

"Here." Sora gestured towards his books once they both reached his car, a normal red truck, and Roxas handed them to him uncertainly. They were dumped in the back seat and Sora hopped into the driver's seat, patting to the one beside him. "You drive?" He questioned with a smile as Roxas climbed in, his hands tapping his lap nervously. He gave a curt nod of his head, spikes moving with the motion and, much to his dismay, he blushed, when Sora complimented how soft his hair looked.

"T-thanks." He murmured as he buried half his face in his hand and turned towards the window, hoping desperatetly that Sora didn't see his stained cheeks. How embarassing, one innocent comment and he was blushing like a school girl. Addresses were given, and the ride was near silent, tension radiating off the blond. He wondered if Sora's compliment went a little deeper than just friendly observation, but that was highly unlikely.

"This it?" Sora asked as he pulled up to a house, Roxas' house, and the blond gave a curt nod in response, jumping out the car once it came to a stop. God, he was just glad to be away from the tension-ridden car. After gathering his books, he led Sora to the entrance, heart racing, mind cloudly, cheeks steaming. To think Sora would be in his own living room. That was only something he had ever dreamed about. "Nice house." Sora noted, stepping into the living room, shoes walking along the dark green carpet.

Roxas nodded in agreement, not really knowing what to say, not when Sora was here in his own home. He didn't even know if it was real or not, but it had to be. No one would be that cruel as to make this a dream.

He adjusted his glasses nervously, gesturing to the couch when he noticed Sora trying to find a place to sit. The brunette oblidged and Roxas realized he'd have to sit next to Sora on the couch, a thought that made his heart flutter, even if it was something so simple. He moved to the spot next to Sora and cautiously found a spot not to close, and not to far from him. "S-So, what do you need help in?" Roxas asked, feeling a bit naseous as he watched Sora's pretty face, the muscles moving as he smiled. 42 of them if he was correct, which was hard, when he was around his crush. He watched his blue eyes stare into his own shielded ones and quickly looked away, face hot, mouth feeling dry. How could one nice look do _this_ to him?

"Algebra. I really don't get what Mrs. Gainsborough is talking about." Sora confessed as he dug into his backpack and pulled out his math book and a notebook of lined paper and a pencil. The notebook was filled with classwork and notes and scribbles. "So, i'm stuck here." He said as he pointed to a problem with the tip of his pencil. Roxas inspected it, brows furrowing as he tried to figure out a way to teach the problem in a simple manner.

"Here, you just..." Roxas made a reach for Sora's pencil, their fingers brushing and his heart jumping a bit. He tried to ignore how fuzzy his mind was getting, so instead he focused on the problem, teaching him step by step, how to figure out the trick problem, involving exponents, fractions, and a lot of showing work. It was finally complete after a few minutes and Roxas kept re-working it until Sora understood. He was doing work, being academic, and Roxas was in his element. It was nice to see Sora struggle, to see Sora try again and again and it was nice to know that he could only achieve with Roxas' help.

"I think I got it now." Sora said with a heavy sigh, flopping back onto the couch. His blue eyes rolled over to gaze at Roxas', those perfect lips spreading into a wide grin. "Thanks." He leaned over, hand resting casually on Roxas' shoulder. The blond saw spots.

"Here, i'm going to get us some drinks." He quickly stood up, his glasses nearly falling off in the process, and he ran to his kitchen. Blue tile moved quickly under his feet as he scurried to the fridgerator, opened it, and stuck his head inside. He had to cool off, had to calm himself, god why was he so stupid, jumping up like an insane person just because Sora touched his shoulder. In a completely platonic way, although, if his calculations were right, the way he was looking at him and complimenting him, there was, at least, 45 percent Sora lik--

"Don't you need cups first?"

Roxas jumped, head banging against the shelves of the fridgerator. He hissed, rubbing his head with his free hand, and looking at the face of the boy who caused the accident. The boy was smiling, a hint of mirth on his face as he stepped closerr, causing Roxas to instinctively step back.

"You okay?" Sora asked, sweet as always, and lay his palm against Roxas' head, feeling for any sort of bumps. Despite the open fridge, it suddenly started to feel warm. Roxas swallowed as Sora's touches began to be a little less feeling and a little more rubbing. His palm ghosted lightly over his scalp, while the tips of his fingers added pressure and massaged lightly. Roxas sighed, his heart quickening. The ministrations continued, as Sora stated, "No bump" and took a few steps closer. Roxas' brows furrowed, confusion, suspicion, and ecstasy written on his face. A few more steps back he took, his back meeting with the chilly shelf of the fridgerator. Sora laughed, tugging lightly at the honey strands, fingers cascading easily. Good thing Roxas watched his hair last night. "I was right, it is really soft." He grinned, hand finally releasing Roxas' strands and he couldn't help but project a small frown.

"Ha, y-yep." Roxas laughed nervously, the sore spot on his head near gone, and now, his latest struggle was how to get past Sora. His glasses were a little fogged, from the chilly air, and goosebumps crawleld along his skin (though, those were not there only because of the chilly air). But Sora simply stood there, inspecting him under a crucial gaze. In a slow, simple move, Sora had removed his glasses, his fingers running along the glass, then the black frame softly. His blue eyes gazed up between his long lashes, his head titled slightly. Roxas' vision was blurry and fuzzy, but there was one motion he could easily make out: Sora's face moving closer and closer.

"What are you--"

Before he could finish, his back was fully pressed against the fridge, the chilly air nipping at his back, though he barely noticed that, not when there were hot, fiery, yet silky soft lips pressed against his temple, soft, butterfly kisses against his skin, heated and hot. "Your eyes are really pretty." He whispered, lips ghosting along his ear, hot breath into his ear, causing him to shiver and swallow hard, a breath escaping his parted lips. "You shouldn't wear these." Sora whispered, the close contact making Roxas see spots, hear a ringing in his ears, made his heart jump, he could barely feel the cold of the frigid air, could only feel the silky touch of Sora's lips, could only feel pinpricks and blistering sun-spot heat where those lips met. His mind, as well as his eyes were fuzzy and it took him a while for his brain to register that Sora had just spokken and he answered back, words slurred slightly.

"R-really?" He murmured, his throat tightening when Sora closed the space between their bodies and pressed the taller boy into the shelves. He winced, with aquamarine blue eyes and his lips opened, about to speak, when Sora closed the space between their mouths as well and Roxas' lips were captured in heat. They were even softer against the nerve-endings on his own lips. He tried not to pull away out of fear or nervousness, as he had never even kissed a boy, a girl, anyone before. And god, this was Sora, Sora, he was kissing. He couldn't even think, couldn't even--"Nnng."

His lips were so soft, so slow moving against his own His teeth were nibbling softly, his lips capturing his bottom lip, sucking gently. Roxas felt his knees buckle, felt Sora's lithe body pressing against his own to keep him steadily up. The kiss picked up, tongue pushing between his lips. Roxas groaned from deep inside his throat, desperately trying to keep up with the pace that Sora set. His tongue moved cautiously closer, prodding shyly. Sora pushed farther and Roxas winced, the shelf pushing into his back sharply but he didn't mind, not when Sora was sucking on his lip and squeezing his hips.

And just as quickly as it started it was over, Sora pulled away, lips red and wet, chest heaving up and down slightly. It was all over and Roxas was watching Sora, his lips swollen, his back aching, and his breathing ragged. Sora grinned, running his hand through his spikes and telling him he had to go home. Roxas nodded and walked Sora outside, his mind foggy as he did so. Sora was gone and he still felt the tingle on his lips, the heat on his temple, and when his mom came home, he asked if he could get contacts.

--

"Hey cutie." Roxas jumped, eyes shielded by the dark warmth of someone's palms. Instinctively, he pushed away, whirling around with angry-set eyes. He figured it was some stupid jock playing a trick on him, and with a angry face (not so intimdating due to his glasses all twisted) he stood to face Sora, laughing and smiling. "Relax Roxas." Sora said, grinning as he embraced Roxas in a heart-fluttery hug. "You left your books in my car." He said as he pulled away, gesturing for Roxas  
to follow him. "Here, we can go get the--"

"Listen Sora uh ... we should talk about yesterday." Roxas murmured, looking down and adjusting his glasses, a nervous quirk. That kiss, had been so sweet and passionate and Sora was acting as if that was normal for something like that to happen between the two. Roxas, a geek who had no social wits, was made fun of by nearly everyone at this school, and had never talked to Sora, a popular jock, in his life. And in a matter of minutes of them arriving at Sora's house, their tongues had been battling, and Roxas had been pushed into the rather uncomfortable fridge shelf.

"What about it?" Sora asked innocently as he began to walk towards the exit of the high school building, prompting Roxas to awkwardly follow. Everyone's eyes were set on them and Roxas could hear the whispers as if they were against his ear.

"You know." Roxas hissed, his eyes set down as he tried to avoid the accusatory gaze. "I don't think its a good idea we hang out." Roxas muttered, halting in his steps. Sora looked back, his lips setting into an adorable pout that Roxas near melted at, one that he didn't know that he could deny. "...Fine." He muttered, burying his fingers into his locks and following Sora outside of the school, once they showed the school aid their identifications. They walked swiftly to Sora's  
truck and Roxas hopped in, reaching into the back to get his books. He heard a close of a door and the click of a lock and he realized he and Sora were locked in.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Sora questioned, reaching back and grabbing Roxas' hand, leading him back to his spot on the passanger's seat. Roxas glanced up through his glasses slowly, his lips suddenly dry and he let his tongue run across it. God, why was Sora watching him like that?

"You never talked to me before." Roxas began, avoiding Sora's gaze as much as he could. "And now, you ask me to tutor you and then you kiss me. And it wasn't even like a peck or anything it was ... a kiss." Roxas' eyes widened as he recalled the memory, his hands fidgeting nervously. "I ... I don't get it." He murmured.

"I found out you liked me. Don't ask, I guess I just figured it out. The way you looked at me," Sora paused, cupping Roxas' chin in his hand and directing his face to look at his. Roxas' struggled slightly but stayed watching Sora with a shy look. He didn't want to be here, not locked in a room with ... Sora. Not after what happened yesterday. "I liked it." Sora continued, smiling as he leaned closer. "You're so cute Roxas." He murmured, smiling shyly. "I don't know, I couldn't help myself." He grinned before leaning over, pushing Roxas against the inside of the car door and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Roxas groaned, scooting back to move into a comfortable position. Sora barely waited before he dug his fingers swiftly into Roxas' hair and one, up his checkered- shirt. His cheeks grew hot, his lips massaging the others at a quick pace, his hand pinching at peachy skin, thata Sora couldn't see yet, but was marred with freckles. Sora parted his lips, prompting Roxas to do the same, which he did after a few seconds of timidness. Their tongues met in a heated battle, Roxas battling with Sora's for only a while before willingly giving up, allowing Sora to run the wet heat along his mouth.

Roxas felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing and lifting his leg up and around Sora's back. He bent his knee, curling it around Sora's frame and the brunette stretched his body like a predator, up towards his face. His greedy hands both moved up to press Roxas' cheeks, squeezing them slightly. His movements were so passionate, so needy, like he needed more, had to have more. Roxas wasn't sure he could Sora all that he wanted. Not when Roxas could barely think, could barely breathe, as Sora continued these ministrations. His body felt like it was on fire, his head hummed, his pants were tight fitting, he was throbbing, burning, aching in a wonderfully amazing way he had never felt before, and wow, he wanted more.

Sora pushed farther, breaking the kiss and leaving a string of saliva, the only thing connecting their lips. With a swipe of Sora's tongue, he rid of it and removed his hands from Roxas' cheek. The car was getting hot, and Sora was breathing hard, panting, with a desperate look in his eyes, something Roxas' had never once seen before. The fact that it was desperation for him, was what really drove him crazy. Crazy, and hard, he noted as he awkwardly looked down at himself, his pants beginning to tent. He winced, the zipper biting and all he felt was a sting, until Sora moved into a sitting position, straddling him, legs spread apart and his body grinding down against Roxas.

His blue eyes widened at the unexpected sensation, his mouth opening in a moan, his reaction causing Sora to grin widely. He looked please, and bit turned on by the moan. His lips locked onto Roxas' neck in open-lipped, wet kisses all over, his teeth nibbling, his tongue dancing, as he continued to grind slowly into Roxas.

Roxas shut his eyes tightly, his hands reaching and grabbing Sora's spikes, fisting as he desperately tried to gain control of himself. His lips were tight, not wanting to let out another pathetic sounding moan, but there was fire in his body, goosebumps along his skin. His legs were spread, one curled around Sora's back, his body being pushed into, grinded into. He felt Sora's hands grab the bottom of his shirt and he grew nervous when Sora quickly lifted the shirt off his head and threw it into the back of the car. Sora gazed over Roxas' body slowly, his lips spreading into a smile. His lips wasted no time in attacking the newly exposed skin. Sora's lips suctioned around his nipples, flicking a lush tongue roughly against it. Roxas hissed in response, reclining slowly down, his fingers gripping at Sora's shoulders as the boy bit and sucked. "Nnng." He moaned, his hips jerking up in suprise when he felt Sora go for his jeans, his hands fumbling with the buttons. "S-Sora?" He murmured, gripping at Sora's hands, worry etched along his fingers.

"Ssh, don't worry." Sora whispered, removing his own shirt first and throwing it over the chairs to make Roxas more comfortable. He then began to undo Roxas' button again, slowly sliding his jeans down his legs. Roxas was too enthralled by Sora's torso to notice. His skin was taut, free of freckles like he had, and exotically tanned, dark and rich, contrasting with the beautiful eyes that were focused on his legs. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance, was the fact that Sora was pulling at the waistline of his boxers. His cheeks flamed, even hotter than they could and he jerked his hips up again, Sora's fingers moving down to dance with exposed thighs.

This was going fast, way too fast, and Roxas was getting nervous, his body shaking. His body, that he happened to be self-conscious of, was now almost all the way exposed. Roxas mind was cloudy, his body feeling out of frame, he felt far off, and maybe that was why it got so far. In his own world, he was worthy of being with someone so beautiful as Sora, worthy of sex, worthy of love, not some nerd.

He barely noticed when Sora's pants were off, until Sora grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and threw him in a laying position against the chairs. His aqua eyes looked up at Sora with hazy eyes, reclining on his elbows and watching Sora crawl over him with a lustful expression, his teeth biting down on his plush lower lip. His thin, near naked body was over him, their faces at level, as the rest of their body. "You okay?" Sora asked, leaning down and placing soft, butterfly kisses along his stomach. His eyes fluttered, his head leaning back as he breathed back that he was fine and god, just keep going.

With a soft hum in pleasure, Sora dug his hands down Roxas' last article of clothing. His breathing became erratic, as he felt a foreign hand towards him. It was hot and when it touched, he jerked his hips up, a soft palm resting against him. "S-Sora." He whispered, fingers digging into the material of the seats. He felt a warm tunnel wrap around him, moving slowly and squeezing gently. His eyes were seeing spots, his arm covering his eyes as he opened his mouth, but no sound coming out. It felt too good, felt so good, especially when Sora's arm began to move back and forth at a faster rate, faster and faster, squeezing harder, then tantaliizingly slower. He shouted his name, hips moving in a rhythm with Sora's hand, his mind fogging, his eyes seeing white and then--

_Breep Breep Breep Breep._

Roxas stood up quickly, his forehead damp with a cold sweat, his breathing errattic, eyes moving back and forth quickly. He stopped for a moment, rubbing at his head of slightly wet golden spikes. His mind came into focus, thoughts and noises entering his mind, all surrounded around a boy he had a secret crush on and when he looked around, and noticed it was 6 in the morning, in his dark room, and when he noticed how wet and sticky his sheets were, he knew this was all he would ever get.

--

Author's Note: Ahhh! I couldn't help myself, the whole romance was so quick and unrealistic so I made it a dream, haha, I cheated. Anyways, whoo, so looong! I'm quite proud of it actually :) And I hope you all will like it. Yes a lemon, my first time writitng one in the kingdom heats fandom and i hope i don't get shot. But well, hope you enjoy it, reviews are greatly appreacitetd. Phew, finally done, took 2 weeks.


End file.
